


cool

by Ironinkpen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korra is "suave" and Asami plays along, Mako's the Mom Friend, Ugly Sweater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we both wore ugly sweaters to this Christmas party because the invitation didn’t say it’s formal" au </p>
<p>(Merry Christmas, Lexy! And congrats on your canon pairing!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cool

**Author's Note:**

> The AU in question: http://captainasexual.tumblr.com/post/101982606084/fun-holiday-aus-for-you-to-consider-we-both-wore

It became very clear to Korra that something was wrong within two seconds of arriving. When Mako appeared five seconds later and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the corner of the ballroom, it became very apparent what exactly that thing was.

“What are you wearing?” Mako hissed to her once they were out of the main party-going throngs. Korra gaped at him.

“I should be asking you that!” She gestured to his black suit and red tie ensemble, and to his stupid slicked back hair. “This is supposed to be an ugly sweater party! It says so on the invite!”

Mako made a pained face. “Korra, I told you it would be formal. Weren’t you going to wear that blue dress Opal got you for your birthday?”

“I  _was,_ until I  _read the invite!_ ” Korra dug into the pocket of jeans- which were also, unfortunately, the ugliest pair she owned- and fished out the invitation. On the cover, in big letters, it read “Plus One.” Under that, the words “ugly sweater Christmas party” were written in very tiny font.

“I know what it says on the invite,” Mako kneaded his temples. “But it’s a Sato party. No one in their right mind would come in anything but formal wear.”

“That’s dumb. Does everyone here not know how to read? Why the hell would they ignore the invite?”

“Social stigma.”

“I hate rich people.”

“I do, too.”

Mako rubbed his shaved jaw and Korra played with the hem of her obnoxiously disgusting sweater and they reached an impasse. The party was in full, ritzy swing, and Korra was obviously the worst-dressed person in the room. And, apparently, not in her right mind. “D’you think I should leave?”

“Are you kidding?” Now Korra could see the beginnings of a smile. Mako appeared to be finding the humor in this situation. Good for him. “You’re spicing up the place. Besides, I can’t leave, since I’m here to represent the precinct, and I’d like your company. I’m not really a fan of most of the people in this room.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m the company you want to be seen with…” Korra gave the room a once-over and took note of all the stuffy old people shooting her strange looks. They turned away as soon as they caught her eye.

“There’s, like, five-star catering here.”

“Sold.”

Safely at the food table while Mako went to mingle with the city’s finest, Korra scoped the place out. She found it incredible how hundreds of people were all invited to this big, stupid party, and how all of them independently decided to ignore the instructions on the invitation, which cheerfully informed the attendees to “wear the ugliest festive sweater you own!” and dress in formal wear. Rich people were incredible.

When she turned back to the table to refill her plate for the third (okay, fourth, shut up) time in ten minutes, she found she had company. Company of the attractive kind.

Company of the attractive, ugly-sweater-wearing kind.

“Holy shit.” Korra said, probably a bit too loudly. A couple of fossils were probably shooting her disproving kids-these-days looks, but she kept her eyes glued to her hot company. The woman seemed a bit startled by the attention, but her face cleared when she spotted Korra- or, namely, what Korra was wearing, which was a sweater that told anyone reading to have a _HAPPY ELFIN’ HOLIDAY_. “I thought I was the only one-”

“-wearing a sweater.” The woman’s green eyes smiled at her and  _man_  was she pretty. She gestured down at her own sweater, which read  _MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMAL._ The two of them shared a laugh. “Me too. But- well- it looks like I’m not.”

“Looks like I’m not, either.” Korra stuck out her hand to shake. “I’m Korra.”

The woman took it, her light skin a stark contrast against Korra’s brown. Korra stared at their hands for what was probably an inappropriate amount of time. “I’m Asami.”

_A beautiful name for a beautiful girl_ , Korra thought but didn’t say. “So, it looks like you and me are the only literate people at this party, since we’re apparently the only ones who managed to read the invite.”

“Ah.” Asami smile turned coy, like she had a secret. Korra heard the  _fwoosh_ and  _ka-thunk_  of Cupid’s arrow hitting her heart. She was embarrassingly weak to hot people. “Looks like it.”

“Kinda weird how everyone decided not to pay attention to the invite, isn’t it?” Korra said for lack of anything else to say. “I mean, how did they all decide to do this independently? Must suck for the host.”

Asami hummed. “Yeah. But, that’s social stigma for you.”

“That’s what Mako said.” Korra laughed. “He’s the only other person here under seventy, for the record. I’m his Plus One. Unfortunately, he’s also tragically lost the ability to read, just like the rest of the people here.”

“Well, I’m honored to be in the company of the only other  _scholarly_  person at this party.” When Asami laughed, her black, wavy hair bounced across her shoulders. Wow. She was just. Wow.

Korra had the brief thought that she should take this beautiful girl and leave this dumb party. But, no, that would be creepy, Korra. You’re not creepy. Don’t do that. Korra-

Shit. “Okay. This is going to sound, like, really stupid. Like, really, really stupid, but hear me out, okay?” Asami gave her this polite look- one that said  _alright, I’m listening, impress me_. No pressure. “Okay, so. We’re the only two people at this dumb party wearing ugly sweaters and there are a bunch of old people giving us weird looks and the food here is great and all but I know this diner a couple of miles away that makes really good pancakes and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me? I know this is a bit weird, but, uh, it doesn’t have to be weird if you don’t want it to be. And it’s cool if you don’t want to come, I get that this party is a big deal for some people. But, I’m not really that invested in it and if you’re cool with leaving, I would also be cool with leaving? Um.”

Asami visibly hesitated. Then, she took a look at the dance floor, where no one was dancing, and the food table, where no one other than Korra was eating, and nodded. “I would definitely be cool with leaving.”

The two of them snuck out through one of the side doors, giggling like a couple of idiots. It was cold and neither of them had gotten their jackets, but Asami reached out and grabbed Korra’s hand and Korra felt like she had a fireplace in her belly.

She wasn’t very religious, not really, but she was going to have to thank the Big Guy for this later.

* * *

**Hey, where are you?**

_ah shit sorry. i know i said i wouldn’t leave but there was this hot girl and now we’re kinda on a date??? i think._

**I pretty much figured. Is she worth missing a Sato party for?**

_yes!!!!!! hold up lemme send you a pic of her._

_did you get it??_

**Korra, call me. Right. Now.**

_what??? why??????_

**Korra, that’s Asami Sato.**

**Korra, you just kidnapped Asami Sato from her own party.**

_hoLY SHIT_

**Call me right now!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Canon ladies in love??? Sign me up.
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
